Caught Off Guard
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: ByaRen Summary: Another day, another complete mission. Only this time, it leads to something more...a perhaps deeper connection...


**Summary:** Another day, another complete mission. Only this time, it leads to something more...a perhaps deeper connection...

**Pairing:** ByaRen

**Rating:** PG-15

**Warnings:** weirdness/abstractness, fetish for blood and something else (not giving away, but it might not be to your liking), a small sex scene, language/cursing... I suppose that's it...

**Author's Note:** this is, of course, a gift fic to my dearest _**OccultDawn**_! ^^ She liked it, so I decided to share it on the net too. I had a slightly hard time writing this because of recent chapters (they made me feel too depressed and not exactly motivated...), so it's not like my usual work...neither is it dark. Still, I enjoyed writing it and that's what really counts... Well, enjoy some of it at least..? lol

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach.

_**Caught Off Guard**_

"There you go, all healed," a short, scrawny man said, letting go of Abarai Renji's arm.

"Thanks," Renji muttered a reply, checking the place he used to have a deep gash, "I owe you one."

The member of the 4th Division, and Renji would be damned if he actually remembered the seat this guy was, chuckled, waving his hand in a dismissing manner, a light blush adorning his face from embarrassment, "No need to thank me. This is my job after all," the smile faltered from the man's face, "You were lucky the virus didn't have the chance to spread all over the body... Consider yourself lucky."

"Yeah, I owe it all to Kuchiki-Taichou," Renji paused momentarily, obviously thinking about the events that took place just a few hours ago, before standing up, ready to leave the 4th Division Headquarters, "I'm still treating you to sake sometime," he let a grin spread across his face, even if he didn't feel like smiling at that very second.

As Renji expected, the man smiled, finally giving into the offer, "Well, alright... You can also introduce me to a few of the hot curvy women."

Ah, of course, the guys from the 4th Division always had a problem with women...

Renji let out a fake laugh, which of course went unnoticed, "Of course, but don't chicken out on da last minute," finally at the door, the redhead didn't even have to turn back to know the man was as red as a tomato already. Saying his goodbye, Renji was glad to finally be out of the room and in a few minutes – out of the building too.

The evening was still young as he made his way down the lit streets of Seireitei. There were many random people around, rushing somewhere, living their own lives. Renji sighed, the Human world and life in Seireitei were so different, yet had so many similarities...

Today, he went on a mission to the Human world along with his Taichou to investigate a strange incident, which resulted in a Hollow attack. While the Hollow wasn't particularly strong physically, Renji realized why he was sent to investigate this matter with Kuchiki-Taichou instead of heading off himself or sending other Division members. The Hollow had a special ability, one that wasn't researched yet, but made it truly dangerous. It required a powerful Shinigami to investigate and it was simply rotten luck the 6th Division ended up with this task.

Things were going well, Renji and Byakuya split to cover more ground around the place the Hollow was last spotted by the SRDI. And of course, it didn't turn out to be Renji's day at all, for the Hollow ended up attacking him first. He was late at spotting the attack too, resulting in his injury. As it turned out, the Hollow's special ability was spreading some sort of virus. How the Hollow had such a strange ability or why Renji didn't know and neither did he care, for as soon as the creature spew some sort of substance on his arm, he felt it getting numb, something strange running up under the skin, digging at the flesh inside.

It was painful. The parasite was not only sucking all of his energy out, but it felt as if his whole arm was getting weaker. Renji considered slashing his arm off even...and the worst part was, the Hollow was getting closer to him. He didn't know which problem to concentrate on. He was lost and trapped.

At that moment, Kuchiki-Taichou appeared before him. Renji still can't believe his luck, but Taichou took care of the persistent Hollow in one single flash of Senbonzakura. What happened next will forever shock Renji... Recalling it now, he still doesn't understand why Kuchiki-Taichou did that, but...

As he sat there on his knees, trying to claw the parasite out of his system, he hardly registered a thin but strong arm pushing his hand off, a mouth on his skin, teeth sinking into his flesh, ripping it off along with the vermin. The pain was excruciating, unbearable even, a scream escaped his lips...but through his haze, full of thoughts about the agonizing ache, Renji was truthfully more surprised Kuchiki-Taichou was even doing this in the first place.

"We need to make sure the parasite hasn't left any poison spread through your system," the Fukutaichou heard quiet, calm words of his Taichou and felt those lips on the wound again, sucking.

Renji hissed, staring as his proud, never to bow down to anyone, Taichou sucking on the wound, spitting all of the blood to the side as it gathered in his mouth. Something kept buzzing in Renji's mind, the pain still fresh, but not as unbearable as a few seconds ago.

Just seeing Kuchiki-Taichou doing this, those bloodied lips, the way they parted, the way that mouth moved... It was strangely mesmerizing. Renji wasn't sure what came over him, why his mind wondered in that direction at the time like this, but he didn't care.

He even momentarily forgot about the pain.

Renji didn't even notice the fact he was staring until Kuchiki-Taichou let go of his arm, standing up. That was when Abarai snapped out of it, checking on his arm. The condition it was in was truly a horrifying sight. Dark, almost black blood running down his arm, he could even see the ripped muscle tissue stand out slightly, no skin in its place.

"We must return to Soul Society at once," he heard Kuchiki-Taichou say and he raised his head to look at the older man. There stood his Taichou, lips bloody red with his mouth, the street lights reflecting on his pale skin, making him look like a forsaken angel... Ah, and those eyes... Those marvelous dark eyes glinted with a strange emotion. They weren't the indifferent eyes Renji has seen since the day he joined the Division, no... They were...softer.

A hot, moist tongue came out of those parted lips, slowly licking the blood off.

Renji could feel his member twitch at the hot memory as he made his way to Kuchiki-Taichou's office. He couldn't say he has never found Kuchiki Byakuya incredibly attractive before, but it was never something like this. Renji still had no clue why his body was reacting like that, but he knew for sure it was probably all in his head, for Kuchiki-Taichou returned to normal right after that. They got back to Soul Society and the first thing Renji did was head to get treated. Thank God it was nothing too serious and the skin on his arm looked absolutely normal now.

But...he still couldn't forget those moist lips on his skin, the way Kuchiki-Taichou looked so damn fuckable with his lips painted crimson...and not just with anyone's blood, his own blood...

Dammit, he would have to find a partner for the night that evening, Renji knew that. Anybody would do, he just needed to get laid. Hmm...who knows, maybe he could even lay that man from the 4th Division..? Or maybe Hisagi was up for it tonight? Or Rangiku..?

But first thing's first, he had to take care of the Godforsaken report. Sighing, he put his hand on the handle to Kuchiki-Taichou's office, pausing at that very instant as he heard a loud moan.

What the..? Was he this desperate for sex that he was now hearing things..?

No, he heard a strange noise again, a rustle followed by a groan. Not only that, but the sounds were definitely coming from Kuchiki-Taichou's office.

Wait a minute... Holy hell, could this possibly be true? Kuchiki-Taichou was having sex..? And not just sex, but sex in his own office for anyone to come in and see..?

Renji heard a few laughs and chuckles. They didn't belong to Kuchiki-Taichou...

Pulling his hand off the door handle, Renji considered leaving this strange situation as it was. His mind was racing with strange thoughts, screaming at him to just turn around and walk away.

No way. He would be going against himself if he just left. The curiosity got the best of him in the end and he quietly creaked the door open, eyes widening instantaneously at the sight he was met with.

Holy shit... Forget a partner for the evening; he thought he was going to come on the spot from the scene before his eyes.

Spread out on the desk with his head over the edge lay his, perhaps one of the most asexual people in the entire Gotei 13 Renji thought he knew of, Taichou, face flushed and mouth agape in silent screams and moans that would never come out, eyes rolled at the back of his head, fingers digging at the wooden surface, getting pounded roughly by the person he recognized as their 6th seat. There were three more men in the room, all seemingly waiting for their turn to have a go at their Taichou. All were from his Division.

W-what the hell..? This was too damn hot... Renji's hand twitched at the thought of getting in his own pants and relief himself of the hardness that was pulsing so badly, begging for attention, but the scene before his eyes was more shocking than anything he would ever expect to see in his entire long life.

The way those legs were spread so far apart, the way it looked like the man would break Kuchiki-Taichou in half if he kept fucking him at the speed and as hard as he did, the way the other men in the room couldn't help but jerk off at the scene.

Oh gods... And Kuchiki-Taichou's blissful, something you would never expect to see in everyday life, expression was too much.

Renji shuddered at the low grunt that came out from those wet, parted lips, saliva dripping from the corner of that lovely mouth.

Renji didn't know how long he stood there watching, but it felt like forever. He couldn't tare his eyes off the scene no matter how much his conscience told him to...

Oh how he wished he could be the one banging that hot body at that very moment.

The redhead hardly registered those clouded with lust eyes widen as they looked at him, the raise of that head off the edge of the desk in slow motion, uncharacteristic surprise written on that face.

"A-Abarai..?" Ooh gods, that lust-filled voice. It almost sounded like a moan to his ears.

And that was the moment Renji fought his own animal senses and closed the door with a quiet thud as he left.

F-fuck...great, now he truly needed to relief himself there and now. He would do it with any first person he came across as he walked down the corridors of the 6th Division HQ, but...

Stopping in his tracks, he looked intently at the floor. What the hell did he just witness anyway..? A gangrape? No... He was sure, without a single doubt in his mind, that Kuchiki-Taichou was strong enough to fight off any member in their Division. Hell, who would in their right minds even approach Taichou like that if they wanted to stay alive..?

Knowing that, Renji didn't even consider going back and help his Taichou, for he more or less knew this was happening because Kuchiki Byakuya wanted it himself...

Sighing, Renji leaned against the wall, crouching down, strange sadness suddenly occupying his thoughts. How come he didn't know this was happening..? How come he, the Fukutaichou, didn't know this was happening to his own Taichou..? He spent enough time with Kuchiki Byakuya, yet he didn't know this was happening behind his back..?

Come to think of it, he didn't see a single member of their Division in sight as he made his way through the corridors earlier. Was he the only one who didn't know then..?

Renji felt dizzy with all of the emotions and thoughts over the whole situation. He didn't exactly know what to think of it.

And the worst part was, not only did he get hard at the sight of his Taichou spread out like that, but he even felt...jealous. Jealous of the fact he couldn't be the one to hold Kuchiki-Taichou like that.

Snorting at that pathetic thought, Renji shook his head. He shouldn't think like that. The redhead has laid everyone he has ever desired in the entire Gotei 13, men and women alike, but... His heart felt empty at that second. Why did he desire Kuchiki-Taichou so much..?

Maybe he was finally losing his mind. That's what he got for spending half of his free time indulging in sex... But there was nothing he could do to push the thought of his spread out Taichou on the desk aside, but he didn't dare move from the spot against the wall.

Ah, it seemed his erection was almost gone now too...

Hearing the sound of footsteps coming towards him, he didn't even bother to raise his head to see who it was. They were coming from the direction of Kuchiki-Taichou's office, after all.

Ah, the feet stopped before him.

"Dammit, Abarai-sempai interrupted our session. If ya wanted to have a go at Kuchiki-Taichou, you could have just waited for your turn, ya know?" one of the men said.

So it seems these idiots were not aware that Renji had no idea about this "session" they were talking about.

Damn fools...

"Yeah, sempai. Kuchiki-Taichou kicked us out as soon as you left. Dammit, and I wanted to fuck him so badly..."

One of them actually chucked, "But ya know sempai, Kuchiki-Taichou actually _came_ as soon as you left. It usually takes him much, much longer to come, but...wow...you're amazing, sempai!"

"Yeah, he was moaning like a whore."

Yes, absolute fools...

Standing up, with his face blank, Renji looked at the four men before him. Then, just as emotionless, he punched one of their faces in, making the man fall on the floor a few feet away. The other three took a few steps back from him, fear obvious on their faces.

"If I EVER hear such shitty disrespect for Kuchiki-Taichou coming from your mouths again, I swear to every single gods in this damn world, I will crush you like worms!" Renji yelled loudly, rage very visible on his face, that savage look in his eyes. He was about to rip these motherfuckers to shreds.

The four men stayed quiet, afraid to make any soft of movement, afraid that anything could trigger their Fukutaichou's rage at that moment. Renji snorted to the side, muttering "lowly fucks" as he headed for Kuchiki-Taichou's office once more. He still needed to take care of the damn papers...

But, deep down, he just wanted to make sure Kuchiki-Taichou was indeed alright...

Opening the door without knocking, he entered the office in silence, shutting the door behind him.

"How many times have I told you to knock before you enter, Abarai?" came Byakuya's usual voice, severed of any emotion.

"Sorry, Taichou. It won' happen again," Renji stated his usual promise, which Byakuya and him knew he wouldn't keep.

Renji saw his Taichou sited at the desk, clothed, going through papers. Nothing spoke of the scene he had just witnessed, not even the scent lingered in the air…

Well, whatever...

"Taichou, I'm here to write my part of the report..." cutting to the chase, Renji made his way towards the desk just as Byakuya finally looked up from the paper in his hand.

Those normal dark eyes... Dammit, Renji wanted to see that breathtaking look again...

Wordless, Byakuya pulled a blank piece of paper and handed it to Renji. As soon as the redhead took it, Byakuya returning to his paperwork. He knew he wouldn't be able to focus on the damn report, despite him acting so professional.

Renji knew it was too soon to return to the office…

And since when did he feel so eager to do a report anyway...? Hell...this was bad...

"The report is expected to be handed in less than an hour from now, Abarai..." Byakuya said while looking at the clock, noticing Renji was just sitting there.

Truthfully, Byakuya never expected Renji to catch him in his...activities. In fact, Renji was supposed to not have come tonight anymore. Byakuya came to know how Renji's mind worked over the years quite well. And Renji was supposed to be out drinking at this hour already, probably getting laid somewhere.

Why did he return..?

And the worst part was...he actually came from the intense look in those eyes. It felt as if Renji would tear him in half with just one stare of his...

Indeed, he has always been attracted to his Fukutichou, always trying to conceal his feelings, knowing full well Renji was not interested, so he settled for relieving his stress and need in this matter. And he ordered for not a single soul in the Division to ever tell Renji. And Abarai wasn't supposed to find out. He was careful all this time.

This was not part of the plan...

"Oh, by the way... I wanted to thank you for the help earlier during the mission, Taichou," Renji grinned a bit. Kuchiki Byakuya saw right through the fake grin though.

For sure, Abarai was bothered by what he saw earlier, yet Byakuya didn't feel the need to explain himself... "There is no need to thank me for something so trivial," he said monotonously, picking up another set of papers, not exactly focusing on what was written on them.

Renji held the blank piece of paper in his hands, but it seemed he completely forgot about it.

"Oh, but it ain't trivial, Taichou. You went ahead and ripped that parasite from underneath the skin. It was something only a fearless man such as you would do and do you have a gangbang fetish or something?"

Eyes wide, Kuchiki Byakuya registered the question Renji asked in his short rant quite clearly. To be so forward…to ask such a question without even considering the circumstances...

This was Abarai Renji.

Byakuya felt like his heart would jump out. It was pounding so loudly in his ears.

Raising his head slowly, Byakuya took a better look at Renji, not saying a word.

He didn't need to explain himself. He didn't need to express himself. He didn't need to open his heart to Abarai...

Eyes cast, Renji finally wrote something on the paper, handing it to Byakuya. With a wide, now genuine grin, Renji bowed slightly and left the office, leaving the door wide open behind him.

Byakuya sighed in disappointment, for he had expected for Renji to do more...more what? Suddenly bend him over the desk? Of course that wasn't happening...

Staring at the piece of paper for a second, knowing Renji was never good at writing reports so he would have to add details himself like always, Byakuya's eyes went wide again.

Indeed, Renji was full of surprises...

"_You make me hard and drive me crazy. Wanna fuck?"_ was what the paper said. Typical Renji...

Smiling mentally to himself and closing his eyes, Byakuya put the piece of paper on top of the desk.

He now had plans for the night.

_**The End.**_

_**Edit: for those of you who wanted to see a sequel for this story, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to continue it. This is not my actual style of writing. It is too light for me, soo...yeah, I'm truly sorry. I kinda feel like this story is actually well-completed. A sequel is not really needed here...**_

_**In general, I didn't expect for this story to be liked this much... **__**Thank you all for your most kind feedback!**_  



End file.
